


Happy New Year

by LaughingFreak



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, New Year's Fluff, RedSpider, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Tim and Peter bring in the New Year together.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be out by the 1st of the New Year, but that obviously didn't happen, of course. At least I got it out in the first month of the year, right? Right? Guys?

The New York night air was cold with a light breeze. It was New Year’s Eve night and the two young heroes were sitting atop the Stark Tower curled up together under a large striped comforter, each with a mug of hot chocolate. Neither were in costume, but were definitely bundled up in sweaters and sweatpants. Their feet were covered with fuzzy Christmas socks that Tim thought were pretty ugly but were too warm to not wear them. Peter, on the other hand, wore those socks all winter to keep warm.

In the tower the New Year’s Eve party was still going strong among the Avengers and the other heroes that were acquainted with them. Tony and Pepper obviously knew where they ran off to and Stephen literally watched them run off after telling Pepper that they were leaving. If an armada wouldn’t go to find Peter then Tim would have just dragged him off without saying anything.

But it was like dealing with Tim’s family: one could never go far without another bat knowing.

Honestly, it wasn’t that much different from being at home, just much more colorful, literally.

“I’m glad you were able to make it out here. Mr. Stark wasn’t big on the idea of me going to Gotham for the holiday,” said Peter after taking a sip from the cup, a light marshmallow stain above his lip.

Tim shrugged and took a marshmallow from his drink and tossed it into his mouth. “Well, I can’t really blame him. With Joker back out of Arkham again it’s getting crazy. He’s been leaving messages for Bruce all over the city like a flower petal trail. It’s driving Bruce insane.”

“The more I hear about the Joker the more I might have to agree with Ned and MJ,” hummed Peter in thought.

“And what do they say?” asked Tim, raising an eyebrow as he stared at his boyfriend.

He rubbed his thumb along the mug in his hands and cleared his throat nervously. “That Joker’s in love with Batman and wants all his attention.”

Tim made a face. Okay. Okay, that was not a thought he needed to have in his head at all. Oh god, that almost makes sense in a twisted sort of way. The way he talks about Bruce in a way that was pretty much outright flirting, always wanting his attention and making his schemes something that would always peak Batman’s attention, or how the man’s every thought was _BatmanBatmanBatman_. The villain practically had a boner for Bruce in the most twisted of ways.

“Okay, that’s…not really a thought I wanted in my head, thanks.” He shook his head of that thought and shoved it far far away to not touch ever again. “Bruce is still mad they know.”

Peter groaned and hid his face in the corner of the blanket, blushing. “I know! I try not to think about it.”

“I would say I can’t believe you told them, but that would be a bold faced lie. Totally saw it coming.” Tim bumped his shoulder with Peter’s. “You’re terrible with secrets.”

“I would totally deny that if it wasn’t so true.” Peter sighed. “MJ has a crush on your sister.”

“Cass?”

“Yeah, she’s being kind of cute about it. Do you think Cass would say yes if MJ asked her out on a date?” asked Peter, perking up as he asked the question.

Tim thought about it as he took another marshmallow in his mouth. Honestly, maybe? He wasn’t all that sure, but he did know that she liked girls so there was a maybe. It was just a matter of whether or not MJ is Cass’ type or not. “Maybe? I’ll ask Steph if she can feel it out.”

Peter smiled. “You won’t do it?”

The Gothamite snorted. “I barely got a date with you, I doubt I’d be the best option.”

“You did alright, I think.”

“It’s because you’re kind of a dork, a cute one, but still a dork.”

“Adorkable.”

The two laughed and leaned into each other, pressing their foreheads together, a fog of breath between them. Calmed down to snickers and giggles until they finally went quiet and just looked over city lights of New York. It was beautiful and being on top of Stark Tower, or any tall building you could get to the roof of, allowed you to see everything. It was a tall building, one of the tallest in the city.

It was nice, being out of Gotham and in another city, having time away from his family and being able to spend time with Peter. Neither he nor Peter had a lot of time to visit each other and a lot of the time spent together was done over phone and video calls. When they did see each other, though, it was so much nicer.

For Tim it allowed him to have Peter’s back and know that if anything was happening he could help him; with how much loss he’s had to deal with that was a thing that helped calm his nerves. While for Peter he was just the type to want to be near his partners and be able to spend time with them, being a tactile person for the most part.

When they got together it was something that both teens enjoyed and took advantage of.

It was nice to bring in the new year with each other without a catastrophe, for once.

Fireworks cracked and exploded in the night sky of New York. Cheers could be heard from the floor below them of the party, muffled but loud enough that you didn’t need to strain to hear.

Both boys turned and leaned in to kiss only to bump their foreheads together. Tim groaned and Peter blinked then they both laughed. They laughed and laughed until it calmed to snickers.

This time, when they both leaned in, Tim pressed in first, gentle and sweet. Peter sighed into it.

When they broke apart they were both smiling and blushing, puffs of air mixing between them.

“Happy New Year, Tim.”

“Happy New Year, Peter.”

Then Peter leaned in to kiss him again.


End file.
